For Real?
by StarlightNinjaThief
Summary: Another oneshot from me, this time a tag to The Inside Job. was saying Eliot was Parker's boyfriend just a slip?


_**AN: Based off of the episode The Inside Job because I was surprised no one had tackled the 'boyfriend' comment. What if it wasn't just a cover?**_  
_**Also while PinkAngel17 and I were writing this, *NSYNC's song Girlfriend was on. It originally started as a joke but since I love the song, the words oddly fit. enjoy!**_

* * *

_"Who's that guy?" the dorky tech asked after Eliot had finished pinning him to the wall._

_She glanced to see the hitter doing his thing on more guards, then barely gave this kid an awkward glance. "Boyfriend!" she stage-whispered before squeaking and running off too._

That comment did not fail the notice of their teammates but all that was heard was a squeak from Hardison and order from Nate, "get in and get out."

So after they had barely just escaped the building, and Archie had left, everyone headed back to the offices. Nate reached under the small bar in the corner of his loft and Sophie made a disappointed noise. That changed when he smirked and held up a a small bottle of club soda and also set sparkling water next to it for her.

Eliot cruised through after Parker, the thief hopping onto the counter to reach an overhead duct; this time to avoid awkwardness rather than fun or practice. The hitter in turn went for his office and icepacks in the mini fridge. That sliding kick jammed his hip, along with climbing up the window-washer's platform. Nothing some ice, motrin, and a couple hours sleep can't fix. And hopefully they didn't have a job for a few days. This one - Parker disappearing - was too close of a call and he didn't know what he, no what _they_, would do if he hadn't gotten her out.

But he did and it was over. Or was it?

"Parker?" Sophie called, wanting to talk to the thief but she was already gone through the vents.

Some hours later, everyone reappeared for dinner and then filtered out to their own flats for some sleep. Eliot was mildly surprised to see Parker standing on the corner nervously but not leaving.

"Need a ride?" he asked.

"Huh? Oh - um..." It wasn't like her to be this quiet. "You guys found my warehouse. I can't go back there."

"We left everything the same." But even as he said the words he knew what she meant. They all trusted the team with their lives but in their line of work, old habits died hard. She needed that one piece of privacy. "Hop in, we'll grab your stuff and I'll drop you at one of your safe houses."

Parker didn't know why she accepted but did. She trusted Eliot but things had become tense since he rescued her from the Steranko. Was it something she said? She wasn't as clueless as people thought, she'd been learning body language, but still wasn't good at knowing when she said the wrong thing. Normally she wouldn't care but this was Eliot. _Where did that come from?_

They made it into the abandoned warehouse and Parker proceeded to grab her things. Locks, floor plans, clothes, and especially Bunny. And when she picked up the stuffed animal, she thought her hitter's lips quirked in what could've been a small smile. But then it was gone. "Eliot, I have places all over the world but -"

"C'mon," he answered gruffly. He'd set her up in one of his safe houses in the morning but right now they both needed rest.

And the small thief followed curiously.

* * *

It wasn't the first time she'd been at - or rather snuck into - Eliot Spencer's penthouse apartment at the edges of town. But everytime, she'd stand there for a minute in awe. It was a real home in some ways.

Though he spent most of his time at the office, his place was furbished with warm colors, comfy couches, and black kitchen appliances. He didn't need much but sometimes his southern side emerged.

He watched as Parker took her stuff to the guest room, and then turned into his own to settle for bed. His body was sore and tired. Just as he was getting ready to climb under the covers, a blonde head poked from the airduct - like that wasn't surprising. Shaking his head he muttered, "there's something wrong with you."

There was a small scowl before she jumped down and her face was blank again. "I'm not good at this but I wanted to say...thank you. For today."

"It's what I do," he replied on instinct. When she didn't leave, Eliot sat up. "What's on your mind, darlin'?" His voice different now.

Parker noticed the soft tone he seemed to always take when they were alone and smiled a bit. "I'm sorry for saying you weremyboyfriend," she rushed in a string of words and then turned to scurry out of the room.

"WAIT!" he shouted and jumped up. "You're sorry for what?"

His tone was angry but Parker looked up and only saw confusion. She tilted her head. "When you pinned that tech guy and then ran down the hall, I had to say you were my boyfriend to get out of there." Now this was becoming VERY awkward.

Eliot's face went blank as he watched her shift uncomfortably then he sighed and did something he hadn't done in years. He let what he was feeling out in the open. He wore his heart on his sleeve, there was no mystery about him, but he was careful about hiding things - to protect himself and those he cared about. "Oh, sweetheart," he whispered. "I heard all that and none of it matters."

Was that a hopeful expression in her eyes he just disappear? What was she hopeful for? That he - "oh, ok, I just didn't want Sophie or the others to make a big deal."

But even if she was confusing and the strangest person he knew. the hitter saw right through his thief as he knew her best. It wasn't the first time he wanted to act on this game they were playing, just the first time he actually did something. "Not what I meant. What I meant was this..."

And for once, Parker read him right and leaned up as he kissed her softly and relief melted through her.

They didn't know where this would lead but for now it didn't matter. Parker felt Eliot tug lightly on her hand and they both climbed into his bed. And though he - was it love? - thought Parker was beautiful, he just wanted to hold her right now.

As they closed their eyes and settled down, the hitter growled, "boyfriend? Hardison's gonna flip."

Parker giggled against his chest and sighed happily. What happened tomorrow wasn't an issue right now. Everything was ok now. He'd rescued her and got her to safety just as always. And Parker would try to return the favor someday.

* * *

_**AN: was unsure of whether to add the "what is sexting?" and decided not to. Please review.**_


End file.
